Stay The Night
by xXxAmazingly.BeautifulXxX
Summary: You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds. Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes. I know that we are made to break. So what? I don't mind. Are you gonna stay the night?


**Heeeeeeeyyyy! So, I thought after graduating high school I would have absolutely no time for myself. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. All I do anymore is watch cartoons and drink Coke. Bummer. But on the bright side I get to write more stories! :D**

**This story was a mixture of all different kind of inspirations. One being the name _Stay The Night, _which is an amazing song by Zedd and if you know this song give yourself a hug, because you my friend, are the greatest kind of person. The other being my own experiences with my boyfriend coming over for late night movie dates. Yayyy!**

**Anywho, enjoy lovelies.**

**~_Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life. So, are you gonna stay the night~_**

Maya watched silently as Miles leaned back against her couch, settling down into the cushions and giving her one of his famous little looks. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a tad nervous as she returned a look of her own, one of concern and question, which he quickly shrugged off as he looked away from her wondering eyes. Within seconds of glancing down at the floor, his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes found their way back to her light blue eyes, the almost scared look remaining in her eyes.

The look almost stopped him in his tracks as he realized that she truly was concerned for him. At that moment in time, he had no idea what to do; he never had someone like Maya to care for him. Trying to push down the rising emotions he quickly stood, instantly regretting the quickness of his actions but trying to hide the pain as his head began to swirl. Maya, however, was no idiot, and rushed forward to quickly grab him. Her cheeks flushed the perfect shade of pink as she noticed that her hands had found their way around Miles' hips. "You...better be careful.. Don't stand up too fast.." she warned, trying to hide her reddish face.

She went to draw them away, but Miles gently placed his hands over hers, begging her not to move as he gave a pleading look. She looked him in the eyes for nothing more than a few seconds, before quickly tearing her eyes away. _God, those puppy dog eyes._ She was still frozen, her hands still on his hips, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Sure, she liked Miles; okay, she definitely liked Miles, but there was still something holding her back.

Almost instantly, she knew what it was. And Miles appeared to know too. Maya waited for his reaction, for him to jerk away from her and storm out the door, never to talk to her again; she was almost certain that, like every other boy she had gotten close to, he would be no different. But, he wasn't. He understood. He saw it coming. And he was...almost okay with it; he was getting there. It just needed getting used to.

It's not like it was a secret. Sure, it had been over a year already, but some things take longer to sink in than others. And Miles knew that this would be one of those things. He never had a problem with any of it either. He knew Maya still had strong feelings for Cam, though she would never talk about it. It was still evident, though. That was obvious the first time he had been invited to go into her room. Pictures of Cam were plastered all over her room, from their first date at the movies when they had hid from Katie, to the very last picture she had taken of Cam.

As soon as she had led him into her room, she drew in her breath like she had forgotten about the pictures and gave Miles an apologetic glance. He shook his head and closed his eyes, before giving turning up one corner of his mouth into a soft tug of a grin and leaning in to give her a gentle peck on the cheek. Still, she sent him text after text apologizing and that "she had completely forgotten. It was Katie's idea". He reassured her she had nothing to worry about.

Now, they both sat on Maya's favorite window seat, chatting about the days events and holding hands, fingers entangled. Miles ran his thumb gently across her fingers and lovingly watched as Miss Cuteness talked about any and everything that crossed her mind. Basically anything she could think of, but he didn't mind. He could listen to her talk all day. She had the absolute cutest way of using her hands to talk, and her voice was his favorite song. He loved how she would look all over the place and ramble on about Tristan and his "silly antics", as she put them, and how she would drop her head and laugh every time he would throw in witty comment. And he especially loved when, every once in a while, her blue eyes would find his brown eyes.

She giggled that cute little giggle, and yet again dropped her head, before asking him if he would like some hot chocolate; it had been pretty cold outside that day. It's not like Miles minded the cold. Well...not anymore. He secretly hated cold weather. That was until he drove to Maya's house to pick her up for the first day of their junior year. He remembered his breath catching in his throat as she walked out of her front door. Her hair had gotten much longer and much more beautiful and stopped mid-stomach. She had gotten contacts like she said she was going to, which only accented the complete beauty of her blue eyes. Complete with a dark gray long-sleeved sweater and a pair of Aztec leggings, the only thing missing from her outfit was a halo and a pair of wings. That was the day he completely and utterly fell in love...with winter of course.

His eyes remained glued to her until she walked up to his car, her breath coming in short puffs of cold air and her hands feverishly rubbing up and down her arms as she waited for him to unlock the door. His fingers fumbled aimlessly around the control panel to his side as he tried to find the correct button, his eyes on her the whole time, his mouth slightly agape. Even as she climbed in, making some remark about wanting to stop by The Dot, he still could not tear his eyes away from her, watching as she buckled herself up and then blew into her hands to keep them warm.

_"Um, helllloooooo. Earth to Miles. Yoohoo."_

Miles snapped back to reality as Maya once again asked if he would like some hot chocolate. He shook his head, smiling and dropping his gaze before looking up at her again. "Um, duh.I would love some, but only with little marshmallows!"

"Of course, I wouldn't make it any other way. That would be absolutely inhumane," Maya laughed as she rounded the corner. Miles chuckled quietly, wanting nothing more than to do this every day of his life. And he was gonna make sure that he was gonna be here for as long as he could stick around.

Four empty glasses cluttered the table by the window, completely empty. Alongside them, empty as well, was a marshmallows bag, two popcorn bags, the empty wrappers of Kit-Kat bars, and the complete DVD set of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Maya and Miles sat contently cuddled up against each other, laughing once in a while at Chandler's facial expressions or the forever funny blonde comments from Phoebe. F.R.I.E.N.D.S had always been a favorite show of Maya's, even as a child, and she confided in Miles by saying she would always watch it when she was feeling sad or alone.

Now, as Miles would occasionally sneak glances at her, he saw no trace of whatever sadness or loneliness she talked about. Maybe, it was the show that was making her feel better. Maybe it was watching her favorite actor, Matthew Perry. Or, and he could only hope this was it, maybe it was him. _Hopefully, _he thought, turning his attention back to the TV for a mere second before looking back at the beauty he held in his arms,_ I'm the reason she's feeling better. _

He remembered one day over the summer, she had called him, crying and going about in a cluster of words and sentences that he couldn't understand. He stood up in a hurry, hurriedly trying to find his car keys and jacket. Failing to find either one, he huffed in outrage and told Maya to hang tight and that he would be in there in a second. Sprinting out of the house, eyes still searching feverishly for his keys at least, he bolted out of the door and straight to Maya's house. Of course, it had taken him _forever _to get there, but he got there. Sweaty and ready to pass out from exhaustion, but he was there.

He walked up to her, chest rising and falling as he took in big gulps of air, and she walked up to him, eyes red and puffy from crying. She all but collapsed in his arms, burying her face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. _I miss him, _was the mumbled response from her. Of course, he had been taken aback, and quite frankly, a little disappointed, but that was when she told him of Cam, who had taken his own life while in a relationship with her. His heart sank when he found this out.

_Besides Cam, you're the only other person that makes me feel like I can get through anything._

Her words echoed in his ears now, and he smiled warmly, wrapping her up ever more tightly against him. She looked up at him, eyes reflecting the glare from the TV screen, and once more the smile she gave him was enough to leave his heart fluttering. His eyes flickered back and forth between hers, and she raised herself up to give him a small, but soft kiss on the lips. It wasn't much, but it was enough, and he smiled as she drew away from him. _Hopefully..._

_I'm the reason she's feeling better.._

Snuggling back down into her previous position on the couch, and now wrapping her fingers around his, that smile found its way onto his face again.

Yeah, he was definitely gonna be here for a while.

***clears throat and shuffles nervously* Well, what did you guys think? Review! Review! About anything! I don't even mind you commenting about how much you love FRIENDS (because let's face it, if you do, you are my best friend). **

**Make sure to tell ALL THE PEOPLE about this story, and keep a lookout for any upcoming stories from me! Muah! You guys are awesome! Seriously, whoever tells you otherwise is a liar.**

**Love, peace, and fanfic~.**


End file.
